Nocturnal
by frayed1989
Summary: What starts out as a normal fight between the singer and bassit of the band Gorillaz takes a turn for something others might think of as worse...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nocturnal  
**Rating:** MA or NC17 as everyone knows it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is related to Gorrilaz except for this story plot. Murdoc owns everyone and Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn owns him... or maybe Murdoc owns them too...  
**Summary:** What starts out as a normal fight between the singer and bassit of the band Gorillaz takes a turn for something others might think of as worse...  
**Authors Note:** This is my first Gorillaz fic ever. I write tons of fan fic (mostly BTVS) but I'm still a little nervous about my fics. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this and if you do like it lots, tell me and I shall write more

* * *

His index finger pressed lazily down on the key, making the instrument emit a sound. He watched his hands travel over the keys, his eyes focusing in and out randomly between each new key he pressed. It was random, making a new tune, melody as his fingers glided over the instrument. He could only hear the music and his own breathing. He was sure that the others were in the room, or at least he thought he was sure. The last he had checked they had all been gathered in the room, Russel mixing tracks, Noodle sitting on the couch, a new palm game in hand, and Murdoc, sitting next to her, plucking out chords on his bass which he thought would go excellent with the song they were working on. 

He had started listening, paying close attention to his surroundings and what his band mates were talking about but he realized he had soon lost interest and had drifted off into a world of his own. He found himself tilting his head back, looking up and the blank ceiling as he continued to play. His right foot was tapping a beat on the carpeted ground and his hand stilled on the keyboard. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and decided to return to reality. He opened his bruised, darkened eyes and looked around the room. They were gone.

He got up off the bench he had been sitting on and walked across the room to look at the clock which hung on the wall. It was dark and he could barley make out the two hands that told him it was almost midnight. He closed his eyes and rubbed them before looking back up at the clock to see if it really said what it did. He then heaved a sigh as he walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen. It was raining outside and he could hear the TV going in a room a few feet away.

The kitchen was empty with no light except for the small flashes of light produced by sky lightning outside. He made his way towards the refrigerator, looking as if he were dragging his knuckles on the ground from the way he slouched over as he walked. Of course, while his arms were long, his legs were much longer, making it impossible although they were very close to touching the dingy floor. He opened the refrigerator door and stared at its contents. Pickles, ketchup, hot sauce, dead rat, left over Chinese food, old lettuce, cucumbers, jar of chicken blood, and cheesecake filled the shelves. His lip curled up in distaste as he closed the door and began to rummage through the cabinets. As he pulled out an almost empty box of Luck Charms cereal, he heard Murdoc's voice carry through the hallway and into the kitchen. "Where the bloody hell is that skinny little fuckin' runt?" He turned and looked towards the opening, his left eyebrow cocked up in confusion.

"Oi' Murdoc? Who you looking for?" he called as he placed the box back into the cabinet. Murdoc entered the kitchen, his chest bare as he held up his shirt which was clenched in his hands. He walked towards 2D with quick menacing steps, stopping in front of him and seemingly towering over him. "Wot' up?"

"Wot up? You wanna know wot up? I'll tell you wot' bloody up! My shirt is wot up! Look at it!" he growled. It seemed confusing as to how something as trivial as a shirt had upset Murdoc but it obviously had upset him a great deal. He had thrusted it into 2D's face, making the singer back up into the counter and bang his back against the edge. "Well?"

"Well wot?" 2D asked confused. Murdoc seemed to grow two more feet as he looked down at 2D who cowered before him. His green tinted teeth were clenched together as he growled down at him. "Murdoc, I don' understand wot you gettin' upset about! Wot wrong with the shirt?"

"Russel said you did the laundry last. My shirt is shrunk. Not any shirt, but my favorite shirt. You did the laundry last which means your shrunk my shirt!" he yelled, his eyes closing as he did so. 2D took this moment to slink away from Murdoc but it didn't work. The bassist had grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, making it close around the singer's neck and choke him.

"Murdoc!" 2D grasped as he began to claw at his shirt. "Leggo o me! Leggo dammit!" Murdoc only tightened the collar, making 2D gasp out for air. His darkened eyes rolled back up into his head as his legs began to give out beneath him, causing the collar to tighten even more around him. "Can… can't breathe." He could hear Murdoc chuckle behind him as he felt the collar loosen around his neck as Murdoc eased his grip. 2D took in long need breaths, his hand rubbing the sore flesh of his neck. "Don' see wot the big prob'em is. You don' wear much o anythin'. Always walkin' round in you knickers." Murdoc's murderous chuckle sounded in his right ear and 2D noticed that the bassist was now too close for comfort. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, desperately trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You gotta pay."

"Pay for wot? Shrinkin' you already ugly shirt?" 2D growled out, shocked at his own voice. Murdoc's hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing it tightly, causing the singer to gag and sputter.

"Growing balls now, are we?" Murdoc growled. 2D could feel his back being pressed against a hard chest. He swallowed the spit in his mouth, causing his Adam's apple to bob against Murdoc's rough calloused hands. "Yeah, you gotta pay for shrinkin' my 'ugly shirt,'" Murdoc stated, a sarcastic tone coming across at the end of the statement.

"Wot' if I don' wanna?" 2D asked, already know the answer. He had no choice. He could only hope that it would be the usual beating of fists upon sore open flesh and nothing really horrible. 2D knew very well what Murdoc was capable of but he had decided early on, he never wanted to find out personally.

"Now 2D, you know the answer to that already," Murdoc chuckled, his other hand coming down to 2D waist, beginning to unbuckle his belt. 2D's eyes widened and he fought to get up, his hands grabbing at Murdoc's as he tried to pry them off. He could hear Murdoc chuckling behind him, pressing himself harder against 2D's back. 2D bit his lip, managing the escape Murdoc's prying hands. He bolted up from the floor, grasping at the counter trying desperately to find something to keep Murdoc at bay. He could hear him laughing, could feel his hands grabbing at his legs. 2D kicked at them, deciding to give up and run for it. His feet tripped over themselves, sending him sprawled out onto the tile floor. "Always the klutz, aren' ya 2D?" Murdoc's hands were running up 2D's calves slowly, his nails digging into his jeans. 2D flipped over onto his back, trying to kick at Murdoc who was steadily climbing his way up 2D's body.

"Urgh! Stop it Murdoc! Leggo!" Murdoc only chuckled and preceded to strip 2D of his jeans. "Wot the- oh god…" With the feeling that his lungs were collapsing, 2D's eyes rolled back up into his head, the last thing he heard being Murdoc's cruel chuckle, and finally, the last thing he felt being something warm and rough grasping him roughly in the pants area.

**TBC**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He was sore all over. His body filled with little aches and pains that made him flinch every time he moved, especially when it involved sitting or getting up. He had woken up in his room, sore and oddly satisfied, not remembering much of what had happened the night before. He remembered playing on one of his keyboards, going into the kitchen to get something to eat, and Murdoc almost choking him for shrinking a shirt. And after that, his mind went blank but he knew something had happened otherwise his butt hole wouldn't hurt as much as it did when he took a shit.

When Murdoc had entered the kitchen at breakfast, 2D had tried to approach him and ask him what had happened but he found he couldn't with Noodle and Russel in the room. There had been other times when he had been in the same room with the satanic bassist but again, he could not find the courage to confront him. Of course, Murdoc had dropped subtle hints about what had happened, making sure he brushed against 2D or saying things like "I had the best fuck o my life, last night. The bitch took it all with no arguments." Noodle and Russel assumed that it was just another girl Murdoc had picked up of the streets and stolen money from. But 2D had the rising suspicion that it had not been a woman at all, but had been someone else. Someone who had awoken in his room smelling a lot like cigarettes and pot.

When he flopped down on his bed later on that night, 2D decided he would ask Murdoc about what happened straight forward the next morning, even if Noodle and Russel were also occupying the room. But as usual, nothing ever went the way at 2D planned.

Just as he was dozing off into a nice dream, the reoccurring one he had where Murdoc stated he wouldn't beat him up and be just content to be his friend, he heard the door to his room creep open and then shut with a soft click. The room was pitch black as 2D opened his eyes and looked around the room, seeing nothing. He felt his bed shift and sink as if another person had joined him. He turned over onto his back and squinted his eyes as if it would help him see better.

And then, the flashes came. As warm rough hands snuck under 2D's shirt, memories of the previous night flashed before his mind's eye. He could feel the hands working at digesting his shirt and pants as a long, soft, wet tongue ran up his stomach. 2D couldn't help but moan as his back arched to the stranger's welcomed touch. He shut his eyes and saw white, dirty sheets in front of him. A small spot was stained with fresh blood and he could see his owns hands grasping at the sheets.

2D's eyes shot open and he shot up, knocking the stranger off him. The stranger gave a disgruntled grunt and 2D recognized the voice immediately. He jumped off the bed, flicking the light switch, cascading his room in dim light. Murdoc sat on his bed, rubbing his head where 2D's knee had hit. 2D backed away from the bed and he pointed a shaky finger at Murdoc accusingly. "You! Wot are you doin' in my room?" he yelled. Murdoc chuckled and swung his legs over the edge so that he sat facing 2D. "You- you're a monster! You sick fuck!" The memory of Murdoc biting into his shoulder flashed at him, making the singer back up a few more paces. "You bit me!" he yelled angrily.

"I did a lot more than that," Murdoc chuckled as 2D grasped his right shoulder, feeling the bruise and cut beneath his fingers. Murdoc grinned wickedly as he stood up from the bed. 2D backed away holding out both of his hands.

"You stay right there! You don' come no where near me!" Murdoc only laughed as he grabbed 2D's hands and him towards himself. "Stop it Murdoc! I don' wanna!" Murdoc shook his head, forcing 2D down onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

"You weren't saying that last night. Now, be a good boy and take it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So, I says to the guy, what the hell you talking about? And he looks me right in the eye and tells me to, and I quote, 'shut the fuckin' hell up yah nigger'. Man, if Noodle hadn't had held me back, I would have beat that boys ass within an inch of his life. Where in the world did that boy learn that word? Didn't his mamma ever tell him that to use that word would get him into big trouble? Are you listening to me 2D? You seem kind of out of it." Russel looked at 2D worriedly. He was now sporting a black eye and a rather nasty looking bite on his neck. Both Russel and Noodle had confronted him about the bite earlier that morning but 2D had only shrugged while mumbling something incoherent before disappearing from sight until later on in the afternoon for lunch. Russel had been about to ask 2D again what had happened but the look on Noodle's face had told him he should hold the question back and wait to see if 2D ever openly gave the information.

Russel, Noodle and 2D were currently sitting in the kitchen at the table, eating their sandwiches which Russel had made for them. 2D looked up at Russel in mid bite. He continued, tearing the piece of bread, peanut butter, and jam of the sandwich and chewing on it. "Yeshfmlisnungs," he stated as he tried to talk with his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. Russel raised one eyebrow, telling 2D he did not understand what he was saying. 2D nodded, cleared the roof of his mouth, swallowed and looked at Russel. "Yeh I'm listenin'. The guy called you the 'n' word an' if Noodle hadn' been holdin' yeh back, you would 'ave beat 'im up," he stated with a smile before taking another bite out of his half eaten sandwich. Russel however did not return the smile. 2D's shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized he wouldn't get out of answering Russel but he still wasn't too keen on letting the others in on what Murdoc and he had done.

"Listen man, I know you don't want to talk about it but Noodle and I are worried about you. Every time we see you, you've got a new bruise, or cut, or bite. You're waking up a lot later than usual and you get shifty every time someone tries to touch you," Russel stated. 2D nodded as he tried to think of something to throw them off course. He couldn't let them no that he had let Murdoc do sexual things to himself. He just knew that they would freak out and everybody are hated Murdoc enough without their whole screwed up relationship to put on top of it.

"You… you also not meet Murdoc eyes when he looks you," Noodle stated somewhat hesitantly. At this Russel rose from his seat at the table and looked down at 2D with rage. 2D shrunk back in his seat, wishing very much that he would just disappear into the chair and get away from Russel's heated glare. "Murdoc give you that bite, did he?" Noodle asked. Immediately 2D began to shake his head no, denying it fervently.

"No! No! Murdoc would never! I'm mean, I know he gets rough wif me sometimes, but he didn' bite me! I swear it!" It was at this point that Murdoc entered the kitchen, scratching his bare chest as he yawned widely before walking over to the refrigerator. He didn't seem to notice the death glares that Russel was sending him or the way 2D sunk into his chair even more. Murdoc pulled out a bottle of orange juice, uncapped it and took a swing from the carton. It was as he was doing this he noticed Russel. He rolled his eyes while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What did I do now?" he grumbled, looking at Russel. If 2D could he would have sunk lower into his chair but instead he fell to the floor to hide under the table. At this Noodle poked her head under the table and looked at him with confusion. 2D could see both Murdoc's and Russel's feet, both approaching the other. He felt an odd lump form in his throat and tried to swallow it down.

"Have you been roughing up 2D again?" Russel asked. 2D could just see Murdoc rolling his eyes as he watched the bassist's feet come right in front of Russel's. "Well, did you?"

"And what if I did?" Murdoc drawled. 2D shot a glance at Noodle's legs which were swinging innocently as she sat on the chair. 2D shot another glance, this time at Russel and Murdoc's feet. He wasn't listening to their conversation but trying to think of a way of escaping the room and hiding in the safety of his own. Or course this time; he'd remember to lock his door. "What did the little' fag'it tell you?" 2D moved the chair slowly and began slinking away on the floor towards the door of the kitchen. There was a huge chance that both Russel and Murdoc would see him but decided as soon as they did, he would bolt up from the floor and just run for it. He already could feel Noodle's eyes bearing down on his neck.

He cautiously took a peek over his shoulder, still moving. And like usual, he somehow managed to attract attention to himself, this time by bumping into the counter and knocking the jar of peanut butter off of it. He saw Murdoc swing around and look at him with a murderous gaze. At once, Murdoc began to stomp his way over and 2D tried desperately to swallow the lump in his throat. He had seemed to forgotten his plan of just bolting for it as he stayed planted the floor, the peanut butter jar not shattered, but rolling slowly away from him as if to escape the fight about to outburst.

Murdoc grabbed 2D's shirt collar and pulled him off the floor, holding him up and making it seem as if he was holding him off the floor. "I didn' tell 'im nothin' I swear Murdoc! I swear it!" 2D said in a soft whisper. Murdoc's glare hardened as he dropped 2D.

"There was nothing to tell," he growled. 2D nodded his eyes still on Murdoc as the bassist turned to face the other two band members. He sat watching, not sure of what to do or what to say. So instead, he sat still on the kitchen floor, watching with scared eyes. "Yeh, I bit 'im," Murdoc admitted. "Under what circumstances are only 2D's and my own business. Get it?" He saw Russel struggle between deciding whether to kill Murdoc or just leave it alone. Russel finally sighed, not looking at anyone as he left the room in disgust. When Russel was a safe distance away from the room, Murdoc turned around and looked at 2D. "Come on, you little git. We need to get that cleaned and bandaged before it gets infected." He walked over to the singer and hauled him up, putting his arm around 2D's shoulders and he guided him towards the car park where his Winnebago sat. When 2D looked back, he saw Noodle biting into her almost finished sandwich with a smile on her small round face.


End file.
